


Coming Home.

by shortness1029



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Birthday Fluff, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Brother/Brother Incest, Happy Ending, Happy Sam Winchester, M/M, Solider Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-13
Updated: 2017-11-13
Packaged: 2019-02-01 22:56:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12714519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shortness1029/pseuds/shortness1029
Summary: It's Sam's 18th birthday and all he wants is Dean to be home with him.





	Coming Home.

It was Sam's 18th birthday and if he was being honest he didn't care. He hadn't seen his brother for almost a year. You see Dean joined the Army right out of high school to help for him to go to college. He was overseas right now and Sam missed him so much. He ached for his brother so badly. Dean basically raised Sammy because their mom passed away when they were little and John worked a lot just to make ends meat for them. 

“Sam, why don't you get up so we can do something for your birthday.” John said through the door. 

“I don't feel good today dad.”

He heard John walk away from his door. He felt bad but it was hard being happy when he didn't have Dean around. 

*****

Sam sat up, picked up his laptop and checked to see if Dean emailed him. He could have cried when he didn't have an email from him. He was worried that something happened to his brother. He heard his door open but he didn't look up to see who it was. 

“Dad I told you I don't feel good today.” He said softly. 

“Oh well that sucks Sammy, because I though we could do something.”

Sam's head snapped up when he heard Dean's voice. He jumped off the bed and run into Dean's arms. Dean pulled his baby brother close to him. Sam put his face into the crook of Dean's neck and cried. Dean put his face into Sam's hair and took in his brother's scent. They held each other for what felt like hours. 

“What are you doing here?” 

“I couldn't miss my baby boy's 18th birthday.” He smiled at his baby boy. 

Sam took Dean's hand and lead him to their bed because let's be honest they have been sharing a bed for years. They sat down beside each. Sam leaned into Dean and brushed their lips together. Dean smile against his baby brother's lips.

“Oh gods Sammy I've missed you so much. You were the only thing that kept me going.” He had tears in eyes. 

“I've missed you so much too Dee. It's been so hard for me going to school and trying to be happy with you gone but your emails and phone calls always made my day.” 

“Get packed and ready we're going away to a cabin for the weekend just you and me baby boy.” He smirked at Sam. 

“I can't wait to spend time with you.” Sam said with a smile. 

Dean went downstairs with John while Sammy got ready and packed. Sam walked downstairs to see his brother and dad talking to each other. He smiled to himself. 

“I'm ready when ever you are Dee.”

“Let's hit the road Sammy.” Dean smiled at Sam.

John and Sam hugged each other bye before the boys left for their weekend together. “Happy birthday Sam.” John said. 

“Thanks dad.” He smiled.

*****

It only took them about an hour to get the cabin. It was beautiful, it was in middle of nowhere with a lake right behind it. 

“Dee this place is so pretty. How did you find it?” Sam smiled sweetly at Dean.

“Dad actually found it for me. We've been planning me coming home for your birthday for almost 2 months.” He said with a sheepish smile. 

Dean took Sam's hand and they walked into the cabin it had been decorated for Sammy's birthday. There was food already there for them and everything. Sam just smiled at his older brother. 

“It's perfect Dee.” He hugged his older brother tight. 

“I stayed here last night to get everything ready for you.” Dean smiled. 

*****

They sat down the couch together. Sam curled into Dean's side. The older man handed Sam a box. 

“Open it's from me.” He smiled.

Sam opened it slowly. It was a letter of some kind. He read it and looked at Dean teary eyed. “You mean?” He asked his brother. 

“Yeah Sammy. I'm coming home for good.” 

Sam throw himself at Dean. He hugged him as he cried. “I can't believe you're coming home for good.” 

Dean hugged Sam back. He gently pulled away. “There is one more gift it's from dad. He said it came in the mail the yesterday and his actual gift is in there also.” He handed Sam another box. 

Sam opened the box and saw it was from Stanford University. He looked at Dean nervously, he couldn't get himself to open it. He handed it back to Dean. “Can you open it for me?” He asked. 

“Sure baby boy.” Dean took the letter and opened it for Sammy. He looked at the youngest Winchester and smile. “You're headed Cali this fall Sammy.” 

“What I got into Stanford?” He looked at Dean surprised.

“Yeah baby boy you got a full ride.” Dean said with a huge smile. 

Sam got onto Dean's lap. Sam opened the rest of the gift. It was card from John explaining that he had started a saving account for Sam. That was turned a checking account with money for him when he was in college so he wouldn't have to work as much. Sam had tears in eyes when he fully understood just why his dad worked so much when they were growing.

*****

“Dee will you come to Stanford with me?” 

“I would love too baby boy. I'll get an apartment and job.” He smiled. 

“Can we live together like together together?” Sam asked. 

“Of course baby boy. I would love nothing more then living with you.” He smiled and kissed Sam gently. 

“I love you so much.” He hugged his brother tight. 

“I love you too Sammy.” Dean said with a smile. 

A few months later the boys where moving to Cali together. Dean got a job at car shop, he got them a nice little apartment that prefect for just the two of them. Sam got into the per-law program at Stanford. They both enjoyed the sun, warm and the beach there. They were happy that they could finally together with out hiding it.


End file.
